


An Ordinary Day

by loststarlight



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts (TV 2019), Ghosts BBC - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, German Pilot Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pilot Babes, i just fell in love with them and their thirty seconds of screentime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststarlight/pseuds/loststarlight
Summary: It was a day like every other day...One so normal, that it could have gone unnoticed in the seemingly endless stream of days.The sun was hiding behind slow moving clouds and barely showed itself.A light breeze let the trees move and the birds rushed on top of it, chasing small insects and calling out to each other.It was a day like so many other days...at least that was Helmut’s first impression as he closed his eyes to feel the wind on his face.





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JC_Audetat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_Audetat/gifts).



> I imediately fell in love with them as I watched the show and I couldn't help myself. I just had to write about them. It turned out more dark than I wanted, though. I'm sorry. These two just had a different thing in mind, than I did and well....
> 
> English isn't my native language and I always try my best and let people read it over, but please let me know if there minor mistakes :)
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

It was a day like every other day...One so normal, that it could have gone unnoticed in the seemingly endless stream of days like it.  
The sun was hiding behind slow moving clouds and barely showed itself.  
A light breeze let the trees move and the birds rushed on top of it, chasing small insects and calling out to each other.  
It was a day like so many other days...at least that was Helmut’s first impression as he closed his eyes to feel the wind on his face.  
Or more realistically, to imagine the feeling of the wind on his cheeks. It had been so long ago…  
He missed it.  
The feeling of the wind, the sun…even the rain on his skin.  
The smell of delicious home-cooked food.  
Coming home to warmth, after being out in the cold for too long.  
Letting that warmth creep back into his stiff muscles while holding a hot cup and listening to whatever his beloved hummed under their breath.  
He missed feeling soft arms around him and the tingling sensation of lips on his cheek.  
He missed...being alive.

The change of mood didn’t go unnoticed by the man next to Helmut.  
An eyebrow rose a bit under the thick-rimmed glasses and he looked over to his fellow pilot.  
“Wolfgang, are you alright? You seem...distracted.”  
Wolfgang opened his eyes and looked up to Helmut, wondering if it would do any good to tell him, before letting his head sink with a barely noticeable shrug.  
“...nothing….just got melancholic, I think. Don’t worry. I’m alright.”  
Helmut watched the slightly younger man with a frown deepening on his face.  
“Hm...You don’t really seem alright to me. But I won’t pressure, you know that.  
Just..please talk to me if you need to get something off your chest, okay?”  
A short nod as answer was enough for him. At least for the moment.  
It hurt him to see his co-pilot...his best friend...his...partner like this. 

His eyes stopped at the moving trees and his mind began to wander...  
Wander to the memory of slow dancing in a small kitchen.  
Holding a petite frame and exchanging soft kisses.  
Having to say goodbye.  
Loud noises, a high pitched scream...an explosion.  
Realizing that it was a goodbye forever.  
Feeling hot flames all over his body...  
“...ang?” “...gang.” “Wolfgang!”  
A firm hand on his arm finally brought him back to reality.  
His eyes adjusted more and more and the feeling of hot flames slowly vanished again. 

“It’s okay... It’s over.”  
“...yeah...it’s over and we’re dead and stuck here for….forever as it seems...In the middle of the fucking air!”  
Hot anger was suddenly rushing through him, like venom spreading through his veins. Consuming everything in its wake.  
And he wanted nothing more than to let it out.  
Wanted to scream and lash out and let the world feel his anger.  
Wanted to finally FEEL something again!  
His breath left his lips heavy and fast and before he can say anything else or do something; the world came to an abrupt stop. 

He blinked in confusion.  
That couldn't be right.  
He had to imagine things, this feeling just couldn’t be.  
But his eyes...his own two eyes told him, that it was true.  
Helmut was so unbelievable near…  
He could make out every detail of his face behind the glasses.  
And this feeling on his lips!  
He could really feel it!  
He could make out the slightly chapped lips on his own and it left him breathless.  
His best friend was kissing him and after a really short moment of rising panic, he began to softly kiss back.  
With his free hand, Wolfgang carefully cupped Helmuts face and let himself sink even more into the sensation.

The kiss lasted only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity; a new life; a new future.  
Wolfgang opened his eyes hesitantly and wondered when he had closed them but the question was soon forgotten, as he looked into the bright smiling face of Helmut.  
He had loosened his grip on Wolfgang's arm and was tentatively intertwining their fingers.  
“I...wanted to tell you for so long but I never had the guts for it. I was too afraid to accept who I really am and then...I hadn’t had the chance anymore. I’m sorry for being so distant. There was a lot going on in my head today and everything was just a little too much.”  
He looked down at their hands with the flash of an sad look on his face.  
“But...I wanna change that. We’re stuck here, maybe for an eternity or longer...who knows?  
So...why not make the best out if it? I’m stuck here with my best friend, who I fell in love with a long time ago and now I can finally admit it, without being afraid of what if’s.  
They can’t hurt me anymore. They can’t destroy me or my family anymore.  
I’m safe.  
And I’m safe here with you...so? Should we try this?”  
His face changed again and a soft, warm expression was shown.

Wolfgang felt a bit taken aback and just looked at Helmut without any movement.  
Thousand things and pictures were flooding his mind and a soft gasp escaped his lips.  
He looked down at their hands, as he felt a short encouraging squeeze and after a few more seconds his mind got calm.  
“Helmut. You’re one of a kind.”, he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling a bit and squeezed the hand back.  
“I would be more than honored to share my eternity with you. You make me feel things again after a really long time and I don’t know how to express my gratefulness to you.  
You’ve been my best friend for so long and I have to admit, that there always was something about you, that drew me close to you.  
Like a planet of our galaxy to the sun...you are my sun, Helmut. Always was, always will be.”

This day wasn’t at all like all the other days before.  
This day carried change with it.  
Wolfgang and Helmut could feel it now.  
Their lives got a new chapter and they couldn’t wait to see what the universe had to offer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was only a few hours later, that a young woman by the name of Alison stepped in front of the high windows and looked with horror at the two figures, that seemed to be frozen in midair.  
Helmut was the first to notice and waved at her with a friendly “Hallo.”  
Wolfgang saw her a second later and joined Helmut.  
As the woman hesitantly began to wave back and mouth a silent "Hallo" as well, they couldn’t hold it anymore and pure joy flooded their whole body.  
“She can see us! Wolfgang! She can see us! How exciting!”  
“I can see it, Helmut. How is this possible? How is she able to see and hear us?!”  
“I don’t know! But it’s so wonderful!”

“Hallo!”


End file.
